Ela não se despediu
by LadyCandy 2.0
Summary: -Você não se despediu. –Reclamou, se referindo ah algumas semanas atrás, quando dormiram juntos e, ao acordar, ela não estava mais na cama. Demorou para voltar a encontra-la, e queria ter certeza de que ela não faria aquilo de novo.


** Disclaimer:** Naruto me pertence, é serio. Mas só nos meus sonhos... Na vida real o Masashi os mantém cativos longe de mim. Também nao gosto muito dele... mas fazer o que é?

* * *

.

Bom... fiz essa fic agorinha, escrevi, reli, achei fofinha... Ela foi baseada em um filme antigo de um cara que eu esqueci o nome, tanto do filme quanto do cara, mas o filme é preto e branco e faz parte da novele vague (nao sei se é certo escrever assim, mas que seja)

O filme é sobre um ladrão de carros e é bem legalzinho, mas a história nao é como a que eu escrevi, quem viu vai entender, é só baseada em uma cena entre o casal principal. Talvez duas cenas... Talvez até duas sequencias, mas ok.

Espero que gostem, qualquer erro deem um desconto, só reli uma vez e postei rapidinho antes que eu desistisse e a perdesse no meu pc como fiz com varias fics.

Obs: vejam a fic como um presente por um atraso que ocorrera na fic Tudo que eu sempre jurei nao fazer... me desculpem, mas é que perdi parte do próximo capitulo e to me virando pra achar... tenso.

.

* * *

.

.

-Pra onde você vai? –Perguntou tentando esconder a irritação, mas claro que falhou miseravelmente.

Aquela garota era mesmo muito irritante.

-Quem disse que isso é da sua conta? –Ela brincou, ele não gostou nada daquilo.

-Esse vestido é feio. –Resmungou.

O vestido era lindo... mas era meio curto, e era muito transparente. Não gostava que outros vissem as formas dela.

-Bom, é o preferido da pessoa com quem vou me encontrar.

-E quem é essa pessoa?

Sakura o ignorou passando um batom vermelho em seus lábios pequenos e rechonchudos.

Ele amava aqueles lábios.

-Você não sabe nem passar batom. –Reclamou.

-Como?

-Ficaria muito mais bonita sem.

-Hn...-Ela resmungou ignorando e começou a passar lápis de olho e rímel, destacando ainda mais os belos olhos verdes.

-Não tá muito cedo para uma maquiagem tão forte?

-Quer que eu use aquele perfume que você gosta? –A menina perguntou ignorando totalmente o moreno, ele soltou um muxoxo mas respondeu.

-Tanto faz.

Queria dizer que não, afinal... só ele deveria ter o direito de sentir aquele cheiro.

-O que está fazendo aqui? –Ela perguntou após alguns minutos onde ambos passaram em silencio, ela procurando os sapatos, e ele a observando.

-Você não se despediu. –Reclamou, se referindo ah algumas semanas atrás, quando dormiram juntos e, ao acordar, ela não estava mais na cama.

Demorou para voltar a encontra-la, e queria ter certeza de que ela não faria aquilo de novo.

-Era uma relação de só uma noite, o que esperava? –Falou revirando os olhos, ele era tão hipócrita! Afinal, sabia muito bem que ele era exatamente do modo que ela foi com todas as outras garotas com quem saia.

-Gosto de acordar ao lado das mulheres com quem eu dormi. –Explicou.

-Mentira. Você gosta de ser você quem as deixa pela manha. –Rebateu.

Hn... odiava o fato daquela menina ser tão espertinha.

-Quer carona? –Perguntou, afinal, essa seria a única maneira de descobrir para onde ela ia.

-Não... Valeu, mas é longe, não quero incomodar. –Falou colocando os brincos de rosas cobreadas.

-Hun... me fale a rua, talvez seja caminho.

-Sasuke... porque está aqui, _ainda._ –Perguntou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

-Já disse, você não se despediu.

-Supere, eu não me despedi, mas você não vai transar comigo essa noite, já disse que não quero. –Avisou.

-Tudo bem, só quero dormir e acordar com você.

-Fez isso na noite passada, já pode ir agora.

-Não quero. –explicou simplesmente.

-Bom... tenho que ir. –Ela repetiu e pegou sua bolsa, saindo do quarto.

-Eu te levo. –Ofereceu.

Sakura sorriu.

-Se insiste...

.

.

Sim ele a perseguiu, e sim, não gostou do fato da companhia dela ser um homem e sim, quase quis mata-lo quando ele a beijou.

Mas... sim, ele foi no apartamento dela naquela noite de novo, e de novo, e foi na noite seguinte, e na seguinte da seguinte, e na depois dessa.

Até que logo já fazia parte da vida dela, da sua rotina, já fazia compras de mercados com ela, a levava para o trabalho e depois ia para o seu próprio, do outro lado da cidade. Tomavam sorvetes juntos na praça, viam filmes juntos, dormiam juntos... e ele nunca a pediu em namoro, já eram antes mesmo que percebessem.

Ele conheceu a família dela em uma visita, e ela conheceu a dele, eles já moravam juntos antes que percebessem, o que foi oficializado quando ele desistiu de continuar pagando o próprio aluguel, afinal... sempre estava na casa dela.

E só uma noite... Virou um casamento, e virou uma gravidez, e virou um casamento oficial com direito a festa e igreja, e virou filhos, e virou rotina... e virou ele dormindo com ela todos os dias.

Ela nunca mais saiu sem se despedir.

.

.

* * *

Curtiram? Não? Comentem mesmo assim, quero saber o que acham u.u


End file.
